1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and components of an apparatus for dispensing individual orders of a hot food product. More particularly, the invention relates to the provision of individual orders of a food product resembling french fries. The invention provides an apparatus and machine for reconstituting agglomerates of potato particles into homogenous dough, for dividing or separating the potato dough into pieces having the shape of french-fry-cut potato pieces, and for heating and browning the thus-formed pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,355 describes a dry product and a process for making the product that can be reconstituted without mixing or agitation to form a uniform dough. French-fry-cut potato pieces can be formed from such dough by employing apparatus of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,647, U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,345, U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,937, U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,969, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,750, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,453.
Also known in the prior art are automatic machines for selling or dispensing fried foods. For instance, such machines are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,677, U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,247, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,820. A problem with machines of the type described in these patents is the relatively rapid deterioration of the raw materials used to make the dispensed product and the relatively limited raw materials storage capacity of the machines. Another problem with such machines is the relatively long period of time, in excess of two minutes, required to cook a fresh or frozen product. The product must be heated slow enough to thoroughly cook the center of the product, without overcooking the exterior. Such requirement places a limit on the temperature of the oil used to cook the product.